


Don’t Break My Heart Again

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi’s ‘Death’ scene is talked about lol, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Call, Pining, Pre-Relationship, set during the time skip, so Suga is studying education and Daichi is doing whatever it is that trainee cops do, they’re just a pair of dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: “I’d love to catch one of their matches sometime,” Daichi admitted, “See how far they’ve come on.”Suga paused,“If I had time, I definitely would. You’ll have to take photos for me.”“You’re that busy, huh?”“Why else do you think I called you at three in the morning?”Daichi stomped on the part of him that whispered,‘because you were awake and thinking about me?’——This was a prize for my writing giveaway thing that I held on Instagram (@marauderstwitterau) for one of the three winners, Nia (@roleplayingdumbass — Ao3 account is gifted)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Don’t Break My Heart Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stayaghase16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayaghase16/gifts).



> Warnings: none that I can think of

For Nia (@roleplayingdumbass) ❤️ Congrats! 

_“I miss you.”_

“Sap.” 

_“Shut up.”_

Daichi grinned, rolling over in bed so he could lay on his stomach instead, one hand dedicated to keeping his phone glued to his ear. It had been hard to leave high school. Something about the people there and the volleyball team he used to be captain of made it difficult to let go. Most people looked forward to leaving high school and getting a job, or going away to university, and no matter how grateful Daichi was to have passed his nation exam and started the year of training to get on the police force, there was something undoubtedly missing. 

Namely someone who was several prefectures away, studying to become a teacher at university. 

_“I’m serious, though. It feels like I’m a million miles away from you now,”_ Suga sighed down the phone line, _“And Asahi.”_

“Asahi keeps in touch.” 

_“I know. But he’s in Tokyo. Remember when we took a bus down there for a match? How excited everyone was?”_

“I’d love to catch one of their matches sometime,” Daichi admitted, “See how far they’ve come on.” 

Suga paused, and Daichi could practically see him chewing on his bottom lip, _“If I had time, I definitely would. You’ll have to take photos for me.”_

“You’re that busy, huh?”

_“Why else do you think I called you at three in the morning?”_

Daichi stomped on the part of him that whispered, _‘because you were awake and thinking about me?’_ No. No, Daichi was the one awake and thinking about Suga, not the other way around. Suga had left Karasuno easily, taking himself across the country to carry on with his life. Leaving Daichi back in Miyagi, several miles from his old school and totally not romanticising every moment they ever spent together. 

They both went quiet for a moment, and Daichi listened to the older breathe down the phone line. He was in his bed in his university dorm across the country, talking to Daichi on the phone instead of doing whatever else would be much more important. 

Daichi closed his eyes to forgo looking around the dark of his own bedroom. 

_‘Hey remember the time that Tanaka knocked my tooth out? And we stood in the locker room after everyone went to get something to eat and you held my jaw to get a better look at it? Your eyes were the deepest hazel I think I’ve ever seen and will ever see again. But you know, haha. Just guys being dudes.’_

He huffed, banishing the thought completely and shoving his face into his pillow. 

_“You okay, Daichi?”_

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just remembering high school.” 

_“Oh, right. Hey, can I tell you something?”_

Daichi rolled onto his back again, pillowing his head on his empty hand, “Yeah, sure.” 

Suga didn’t continue for a moment, but Daichi heard him take a break to start talking a couple of times before, _“Actually, don’t worry. It’s stupid.”_

“No, come on. You can’t start and not tell me,” Daichi whined, aware he sounded like a child, “Besides, we’re so far away right now that it’s just words. I can’t physically react to them and neither can you, it’s just... words. No harm done.” 

_“Fine. Don’t laugh at me, and don’t judge me.”_

“I would never.” 

_“I liked you.”_

Daichi’s world stopped for a moment. He held his breath, just to see if Suga had carried on talking but he definitely hadn’t. Just those three words. Those three words in past tense. 

“Liked?” Daichi echoed, just to make sure he’d heard right. 

_“Yeah. Like or liked, same difference. I just thought... since high school was over and nothing is going to happen, you should know.”_

“You think... do you want something to happen?” 

Suga went quiet again, _“Daichi, I don’t live in Miyagi anymore.”_

“But you’re going to come back.” 

_“In a couple of years, yes. Who knows where we’ll be by then? You haven’t even said you like me.”_

Daichi’s face burned, “I like you, Suga. A lot. Always have.” 

_“Daichi, come on.”_

“You didn’t want me to say it back?” 

_“Not... really,”_ Suga sighed and carried on a little quieter, _“Don’t break my heart again.”_

Daichi’s chest felt tight, “When did I break your heart the first time?”

Suga cleared his throat, _“Doesn’t matter. Never mind.”_

“Kōshi—”

_“I’ll call you in a couple of days, okay? Good night, Daichi.”_

The phone beeped as Suga hung up, making Daichi swear and drop his phone on his bed. Dragging a hand down his face, he groaned and tried to stop the urge to pull his hair out. 

“... Such an idiot.”


End file.
